18 Years Later
by ReadingStar
Summary: Molly remebered the years leading up to her marriage with Arthur, he had always loved muggles. In fact, it was thanks to his obssession with Muggles that they had met. Molly/ Arthur, written for QLFC


**Written for The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Round 5, Molly, Arthur fic.  
Team: Holyhead Harpies Position: Written on behalf of Seeker**

**Length: 980+ words, excluding A/Ns**

**DISCLAIMER:**

_**No matter how much I wish, I shall never be J.K. Rowling  
**_**_No matter how much I beg, I shall never own Harry Potter_****.**

* * *

Molly never forgot the years leading up to her marriage with Arthur. Her husband had always loved muggles. In fact, it was thanks to his obssession with Muggles that they had met.

Molly had chosen to do Muggle Studies in her third year at Hogwarts, because Verity, one of her close friends had. She wasn't doing any subjects on her own. She had at least one friend in each and every one of her new subjects. She entered the Muggle Studies class room, and had sat down with Verity.

Arthur had entered a few minutes later. He was the only Griffindor boy who was doing Muggle Studies. He sat all alone on one of the benches. Feeling sorry for him, Molly called him over.

"Arthur, do you want to sit with us?" she asked him.

He looked up, surprised. "Sure," he replied.

"Are you the only one out of your friendship group doing Muggle Studies?" Verity asked him.

He nodded, his ears going red.

"Why did you?" Verity pressed on.

"Muggles fascinate me," he murmured.

Three years of sitting together, and Molly and Arthur never had a proper conversation. Though she learnt one thing for sure, he payed a lot more attention in Muggle Studies than he did in Potions, or Transfiguration. She always wondered why.

* * *

During her sixth year, Molly had chosen to continue Muggle Studies. For the first time, she was doing something without any friends. Luckily, even Arthur was continuing the subject. They sat together, and usually worked together on any group projects. It was then that she had a proper conversation with Arthur.

"Why do you like Muggles so much?" She asked him one evening.

"You're a pureblood right?" he asked. She nodded. "Molly, can you imagine living without magic? Having to do everything without magic? Muggles do, and the things that they have invented are like magic. Like electricity, and- and water plumbing.

Sometimes, I wish we didn't have magic, it would show Wizards exactly how easy Muggles have made their lives… Do you get what I mean?" She could do nothing but nod. Molly had definitely not expected an answer, forget such a detailed one.

"What do you plan to become, like a profession," she asked him a few minutes later.

"Something to do with Muggles, and preferably in the Ministry, you know like Misssuse of Muggle Artifacts or something like that."

"Cool," Molly replied smiling. She had started admiring Arthur even more since their conversation. He followed his dreams, not his friends. He was willing to fo a low paying job, because he knew that he would enjoy it.

When they had to do a project on cars for muggle studies, the two, who were now friends, paired up. Arthur knew quiet a lot about cars. Though he didn't just do the project, but also explained things to Molly, so she understood cars better.

"Molly," he said to her at the end of one of their Muggle Studies Lessons in their last year at Hogwarts. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmede with me…" he paused and looked at her, "I understand if you don't…"

"Arthur, I'd love to," she replied smiling.

"Oh," he said, a but surprised. "I'll meet you in the Great Hall at nine then."

"Bye," she said, still smiling.

"So, where should we go first?" Arthur asked her.

"How about The Three Broomsticks?" Molly said.

"Sure," he replied. They had both ordered a Butterbeer each, and spent the time talking about interests, family, and plans for the future.

"I've got two brothers, both older. What about you?"

"Same," Molly replied. "Gideon and Fabian; they were in Hogwarts when we started."

Next, they had gone to Honeydukes. As they left the shop, Arthur passed her a box of Cauldron Cakes, "I got them for you," he mumbled.

"Thanks," Molly said, hugging him.

They walked towards the Shrieking Shack next, though haunted, the scenery around the house was beautiful. They spent a few minutes in silence, before heading back to the castle.

It wasn't a Romantic date, but Molly had enjoyed it. Arthur had a sense of humour and obviously cared for her.

* * *

One evening, after dinner, Molly and Arthur had gone to The Black Lake. They had sat by the Lake for a few hours, and had then gone for a stroll around the Castle.

They heard Apollyom Pringle, the caretaker talking to themselves, while passing by the library.

"Molly, you go back to the Common Room, at least both of us won't getmpunnished that way."

"Arthur, he'll use the cane on you, don't you remember what they did to Peter?"

"Isn't it better that only one of us gets hurt, instead of both of us?" he said quietly.

Molly nodded. "Then, go back," his voice was firm. Scared, Molly ran back. It wasmpast four in the morning, when she reached the Fay Lady, who gave her a long lecture for being out of bed so late at night, and waking her up.

Molly slept badly that night, she was worried about Arthur.

She met Arthur the next morning,

"Were you caught?" she asked him, as they hugged each other. He nodded. "What did he do to you?"

"Cane," he said quietly.

"Are you fine now?"

"It wasn't that bad, it would have been worse if you were there," he said in the same quiet tone.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I wouldn't be able to bear seeing you get hurt," he whispered.

"Oh Arthur," she said, hugging him again.

Arthur proposed to her on the journey back from Hogwarts, on their last day, and they eloped a few months later.

* * *

It had been eighteen years since they had gotten married. And thinking back, Molly wouldn't have been happy with any other husband. Arthur was perfect for her. The happy couple now had seven children, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George (the twins), Ron and Ginny, her only daughter.

They were a happy family, and though they were poor when it came to money, the Weasleys were rich when it came to love.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my fic until here, and a review would be amazing :D**

**And lets face it, before I joined the Quidditch League Fanfic Competition, I never dreamt that I would write a Romance, then I wrote two, and now I wrote one of my own accord, so thank you Quidditch League.**

**Oh, and feel free to put down your ideas for a better name for my fic... My Plot Harpies stopped buzzing when it came to the title... :D**


End file.
